For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a hydrogen compression device for use in a hydrogen station. In the hydrogen compression device, a hydrogen compressor, a compressor driving motor, a gas cooler, etc. are disposed on a common base. Hydrogen gas pressurized to a predetermined pressure by stages by the hydrogen compressor is once stored in a pressure accumulator unit. To the pressure accumulator unit, a dispenser is connected. The dispenser is provided with a nozzle adapted to a supply port of a fuel cell vehicle for supplying pressurized hydrogen gas to the fuel cell vehicle.
In a hydrogen compression device such as the hydrogen compression device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 or the like, a gas temperature at a compressor introduction side is, for example, 0° C. to 40° C., according to which temperature, driving of the compressor is appropriately switched. Then, since when a temperature of gas supplied to the compression device is on the order of 0° C. to 40° C., the gas temperature is increased after compression by the compression device, it may be necessary to cool the compressed gas by an after-cooler. Accordingly, cooling of the compressed gas causes generation of power loss.